the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crack of the Whip!
Avengers: "Crack of the Whip!" is another TMO Avengers short-story classic set on May 2nd, 2016, in New York. The story features the return of Whiplash, a classic underused TMO character and adversary of the Avengers and mainly Iron Man. Held by moderator (at-the time) Gonzalo and logged by Ilkay (roleplayer). Background The Story Logged by Ilkay (War Machine) It's a regular day at the Avengers Compound, really. All started with a morning jog from Rhodey, getting used to life back regularly at the Avengers, along with Bruce Banner arriving, reading a book as always. Clint Barton is already inside the living quarters, heading upstairs to his temporary makeshift room up in the attic, while Amadeus Cho was conducting some new advancements to his Iron Spider suit in his laboratory. The Avengers who were already at the compound head to the kitchen for a quick morning snack, where Rhodey reunites with Bruce Banner in a way, and also Amadeus Cho. Rhodey and Bruce have a quick chat about their day, while Amadeus pops up inexplicably to grab some cheese & crackers with O.J. and says his greetings to the two of them. Rhodes has a seat near the counters and starts to read up on politics, comparing it to a 'game of Blackjack,' while Amadeus quickly quips that nowadays politics are like 'games of Blackjack, but with nuclear power at the front.' As the three head their seperate ways, Rhodey heads up to Clint's room in the attic to greet him and the two embrace, heading back downstairs. Clint walks outside to enjoy the beautiful sunny day with his spectacular vehicle, Cherry, while Rhodey prefers to stay inside the living quarters and head to his 'old room,' where it had been kept tidy (and where he had the War Machine suit), to check on some potential advancements he could make to the armor while Tony was M.I.A. Amadeus continues his work in the laboratory as a hair-tingling crash of glass is heard at the compound, near the garage where Clint previously was. Rhodey and Amadeus heard it and quickly ran to their doors to check up on what was going on. Rhodey went to check back to see if he could add a potential upgrade at the last second to prepare for some trouble, running back to his door as Amadeus had already ran out to check on what was going on. Curious, Rhodes also jogged down the stairs to check up on 'what the hell' was going on, where he meets up with Clint, pulling up from a small joyride with 'Cherry', where Rhodes asked him if he heard some glass-shattering in the distance. Clint denies hearing anything, while Amadeus was already on the case checking up on what was going on. Suddenly, the three look back into the quarters to see that the electricity had gone out, prompting Rhodey, Amadeus, and Clint to drive to the back of the living quarters, head inside from their back-door and check up on what or who was causing this trouble. Amadeus and Clint head upstairs, silently and stealthily, where Amadeus applies the Iron Spider armor, to the attic where a noise was heard and reported from Clint. Rhodey heads to his quarters on the second floor, and decides it's time to put on the War Machine armor and give trouble what it deserves: punishment. He flies up, seeing that Amadeus and Clint did not reach the attic, instead seeing that Whiplash had infiltrated the Avengers Compound and entered the living quarters to thwart plans, especially in Amadeus' laboratory, demanding for the presence of his arch-nemesis, Tony Stark or Iron Man. Clint & Amadeus prepared to strike, knowing that Whiplash was capable of causing some serious injury, before Rhodey quickly steps into the middle of the action to halt Whiplash from causing any trouble. Whiplash, now knowing he is definitely outnumbered, gets an arrow slinged at him by Hawkeye, where he heads into the room to try and catch Whiplash off-guard, prompting Amadeus and Rhodey to enter right infront of a now-cowering Whiplash. Whiplash then immediately books it, running out of Amadeus's laboratory then heading up the attic with Clint and Amadeus in chase. A quick battle ensues in the attic as Clint fights Whiplash with his bow, while Amadeus throws some quips and webs at the lash-wielding arc-reactor powered villain. Rhodey arrives in time to properly show the two of them how an arc-reactor powered human can be countered by an 'arc-reactor powered war machine.' Rhodey effortlessly pins Whiplash down to the ground after lunging in for a headbutt and a repulsor blast. Rhodey's shoulder cannon pops out, where Rhodey is then telling Whiplash to stand down. Whiplash refuses and restarts the battle with his play, pinning Clint down, with Amadeus waiting. Suddenly, a blast from the roof is heard as Tony Stark flies in, superman punching Whiplash to the ground with force, telling him to quit his play, prompting Amadeus to web Whiplash on the mouth. Tony pulls some quips as Rhodey tries to speak with Tony, almost ignoring him. Whiplash sees his chance and kips-up and runs into Clint's room, shutting the door. Tony informs Amadeus and Rhodey to make chase, quickly heeding to his commands. As Rhodey and Amadeus enter, they see Whiplash jumping out the window, with Tony flying in and out the window with Rhodey and Amadeus right behind him. A fight ensues outside as Tony vows to put a stop to Ivan Vanko's schemes once and for all, before Whiplash counters by whipping Tony back, where Rhodey goes to assist him. Clint pops out in dramatic fashion, heading in for a strike on Whiplash, before Whiplash puts him down again and Tony flies before Rhodey can even help him, furious at Whiplash. Whiplash is quickly pinned down where Tony tells him that it's over and he's taking him for good. Rhodey flies off to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. while Tony handles Whiplash, leaving Clint and Amadeus at the living Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Amadeus Cho Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Whiplash Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories